holy_world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryunosuke Chiba
Ryunosuke Chiba is a student in Korosensei's Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Statistics *'Name': Ryunosuke Chiba *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': May 20 *'Classification': Human Archer, Assassin-in-Training, Class 3-E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 172 cm (5'8") *'Weight': 58 kg (128 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Maroon *'Hair Color': Black *'Main Attire': Black hoodie with white drawstrings, blue and ash grey short-sleeved shirt, string necklace with a white shark tooth, black jeans, brown, bronze-buckled belt, and camo combat boots *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Master Archer and Marksman *'Standard Equipment': Recurve Bow, Specialized Arrow Quiver, Trick Arrows *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Quick Shot (Greyhound, Hunter, Spritzer), Trick Shot (Violent Fizz, Icebreaker, Rusty Nail), Ragtime Shot (Jack Rose, Kamikaze), Gimlet, Circus Act *'Voice Actor': Grant George Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Wall level physically, Small Building level to City Block level with Trick Arrows *'Speed': Superhuman with Subsonic combat and reaction speed, Supersonic+ attack speed with Trick Arrows *'Lifting Strength': Athlete *'Striking Strength': Class KJ+ *'Durability': Building level *'Stamina': At least Peak Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range in close combat, Extended Melee Range with his bow in staff form, Hundreds of Meters with firearms and Trick Arrows *'Intelligence': High Average *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Chiba has black hair with long bangs that cover his eyes, revealing to be maroon-colored underneath. It was revealed that his bangs mark off part of his vision like a gun sight and is the reason he shoots as well as he does. He wears a black hoodie with white drawstrings zipped up to his chest, over a blue and ash grey short-sleeved shirt, a string necklace with a white shark tooth around his neck, black jeans held by a brown, bronze-buckled belt, and camo combat boots. Personality Chiba is a serious and stoic boy. He's very calm and business like and doesn't talk a lot. Like Hayami, he has been compared to a working adult and though the two are very similar, Chiba is shown to be less stoic than Hayami. On the other hand, Chiba is shown to notice the small details of people around him. A good example of this is when he notices Karma, sitting behind him, after his first midterms exam fail. Then Chiba cheers him up by prompting him to insult Korosensei about the Home Economics scores. History Main Skills and Equipment Master Marksman Specialist: Chiba is the best marksman among the boys (and all of Class 3-E). He excels in spatial calculation and as such is unmatched in long distance shooting which Korosensei often gave him tricker question than the others every quiz period but it gave him disadvantages when it comes to balance and kinetic vision which was more inferior than Hayami. His abilities have even earned him the praises of Lovro, a hitman dealer and a retired assassin. Recurve Bow: *'Specialized Arrow Quiver': *'Trick Arrows': Expert Martial Artist: Expert Assassin: Peak Physical Conditioning: Expert Acrobat: Tactical Analysis: Expert Stick Fighter: Relationships *Rinka Hayami *Nagisa Shiota *Karma Akabane *Uryu Ishida Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Assassin Category:Sniper Category:Student Category:Class 3-E Students Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Students Category:Assassination Classroom Characters